DEFENDERS CS:GO 1v1 Tournament Season 1 Interviews
1 Yungiee Q: Are you satisfied with your performance? I'm of course happy, I did after all win the tournament, hovewer I definetly could have played better on the Rifle against OXU. Q: Are you surprised by your performance? Not really. Q: Is there something in particular that you remember about the tournament? The AWP against OXU is propably what sticks out the most, I was a few rounds away from losing the tournament. Q: What did you like most about the tournament? Competiting and winning. Q: Who do you think was the strongest opponent you needed to face? OXU by far, though Emi was alright aswell. Q: Would you want to improve yourself in any way? I would like my Rifle to be more consistent. Q: With which minimum placement would you be happy in a future tournament? First or Second place. Q: Any last words? No. - Yungiee #2 Emi Q: Are you satisfied with your performance? Not quite, I could have played better on the Pistol for sure. Q: Are you surprised by your performance? No. Q: Is there something in particular that you remember about the tournament? Playing the matches. Q: What did you like most about the tournament? The friendly organizers and friends I made during it. Q: Who do you think was the strongest opponent you needed to face? Yungiee. Q: Would you want to improve yourself in any way? My pistol definetly needs to get better. Q: With which minimum placement would you be happy in a future tournament? Top 4. Q: Any last words? No. - Emi #3 OXU Q: Are you satisfied with your performance? Yes. Q: Are you surprised by your performance? No. Q: Is there something in particular that you remember about the tournament? Not really. Q: What did you like most about the tournament? The map pick proccess. Q: Who do you think was the strongest opponent you needed to face? Yungiee, he really gave me a good match. Q: Would you want to improve yourself in any way? I always want to improve. Q: With which minimum placement would you be happy in a future tournament? I always try to win. Q: Any last words? No. - OXU #4 Quba Q: Are you satisfied with your performance? I think I could have done better. Q: Are you surprised by your performance? No. Q: Is there something in particular that you remember about the tournament? The match against Wopez, let's just say It didn't go very smooth. Q: What did you like most about the tournament? The fact that it was very well organized. Q: Who do you think was the strongest opponent you needed to face? Not sure, both Emi & OXU were very good. Q: Would you want to improve yourself in any way? Of course, I think I definetly can get a lot better. Q: With which minimum placement would you be happy in a future tournament? I don't know, maybe Semi-Finals? Q: Any last words? Thank you for making this tournament possible. - Quba #5 KID Q: Are you satisfied with your performance? No. I played only one match which I lost. Q: Are you surprised by your performance? Not really, no. Q: Is there something in particular that you remember about the tournament? For some reason I remember very clearly looking at the tournament tree and speculating who would win the tournament. Q: What did you like most about the tournament? Being a part of something bigger then yourself. Q: Who do you think was the strongest opponent you needed to face? OXU, he was my only opponent after all. Q: Would you want to improve yourself in any way? Yes always. Q: With which minimum placement would you be happy in a future tournament? Semi-Finals would be nice. Q: Any last words? To whoever is reading this, have a nice day. - KID